Lobo
, "The Main Man"}} Lobo was recognized and feared throughout the galaxy as a persistent master bounty hunter. He lived to ride his space-bike the Hog, along with drinking, fighting, and gambling. When Lobo was on the job, he didn't let anything get in his way. He considered his word to be a sacred and unbreakable. Lobo frequently stated, "The Main Man's word is his bond, man." History Meeting Superman Lobo was responsible for killing every other member of his race. He wiped out all life on his entire home planet, Czarnia, later claiming it was his "high school science project" (he gave himself an 'A'), leaving him as the last Czarnian. Since then, Lobo has been a mercenary throughout the galaxy, taking on any quarry so long as he gets paid. He generally refers to himself as "The Main Man". Because of this, he's made a lot of enemies and extremely few, if any, allies. Not long after Superman made himself known on Earth, Lobo was hired to bring in the universe's last Kryptonian so that the intergalactic Preserver could keep him in safety. Although Lobo was eventually defeated on Earth, Superman pursued the mercenary into space and fell into a trap. Before Lobo could collect, however, he was himself captured by the Preserver by virtue of also being the last of his species. Together, he and Superman broke free while also dealing with some old enemies who had a vendetta against him. In the end, Superman took the animals off the ship to his new Fortress of Solitude, while Lobo was able to claim a bounty from Emperor Spooj. Later on, he crashed in on Queen Maxima, who had been previously trying to make Superman her husband. The presence of Lobo seemed to arouse her interest, although nothing apparently ever came of it. Other Jobs .]]Later on he got involved in a bet with Sunny Jim over who could date Darlene first. Sunny Jim tries to cheat by using knock out gas on her and carrying her off, but was hotly pursued by Lobo. Eventually he caught up with his quarry and reduced Sunny Jim to a bloody pulp, literally. Later, at a hotel, when trying to make out with his Darlene, she escapes and Lobo ends up attracting a hideous tentacled alien instead. Late on he was hired by Snip to break his brother, Slaz, out of a high security prison in exchange for Cuban cigars. The mission was complicated by the presence of popular music star, Snake, who kept Slaz from wanting to leave. In the end Lobo managed to get Slaz back to his brother, at the expense of killing Snake. Although he got his cigars, he couldn't stop the two brothers from impaling each other in a brotherly hug. Beyond other missions, he had a bid for trying to run for President (where exactly, is unknown), dealing with maxing out his charge cards, losing his bike, and having to use space penguins to hunt down bounties. When he goes to hunt down Mudboy, a bounty, so he can pay back his debts, he finds out his target has been eaten by a constantly hungry tapeworm alien. After forcing the creature to cough up Mudboy, he cashed in the bounty. After finding out that the bounty paid off his bills and left no money for him, Lobo blew up the store owner along with the entire planet, while making off with two ladies. Justice League When Superman was disintegrated and 'killed' by Toyman (his matter was actually sent to the future), Lobo gate crashed into the Watchtower and declared himself the new replacement League member. This action was hotly refuted by the other Leaguers and a fight ensued. After being subdued by the other superheroes, Lobo relented and said he'd join the league, as long as he was in charge. Before things could heat up again, the Leaguers received a report of increased violence in Metropolis due to Superman's absence. The Leaguers decided to let Lobo come along, due to the number of thugs running around coupled by the fact that they didn't want to leave him alone in the Watchtower while they dealt with the crisis. During the ensuing battle, Lobo reveled in rampant destruction and defeated Kalibak by piling cars on him until he said 'uncle'. The other Leaguers disapproved and forced him to relent. Once Superman showed up, Lobo was fired despite his enthusiasm that "the whole team was together again, all eight of us". Lobo angrily told them to never bother asking for his help, because he wouldn't give it, and rode away. Powers and abilities Native of the planet Czarnia, it is assumed that Lobo possesses all the powers his people from his native planet once had. Although Lobo's strength is close to that of Superman's, he does not possess his invulnerability, having been wounded and even maimed on a number of occasions. But fortunately, his incredible ability to heal several times faster than a human being counteracts that misfortune. Lobo can almost hold his own in a battle against Superman (although every time they fight Superman beats him using his physical strength), and his punches can even send the Man of Steel flying. It's also of interest to note that Lobo apparently does not need to breathe air in order to survive. He has been known to travel through space on his bike, and even jumped on Superman's star cruiser. Lobo can summon his bike with a whistle. Lobo has a well-earned reputation as the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter who always honors his word and always finds his target. Lobo is an excellent hunter/tracker, though whether he was born with these skills or learned them while honing his craft is unknown, at least as far as his DCAU version is concerned. (In the comics, Lobo has a nose like a bloodhound that can literally track a target across the stars.) Appearances * "The Main Man" * "Warrior Queen" * "Lobo is a Four Letter Word" * "Market Day" * "Pit Stop" * "It's Fraggin' Time Again" * "Payback Time" * "Bustin' Out Of Oblivion, Part 1" * "Bustin' Out Of Oblivion, Part 2" * "Bustin' Out Of Oblivion, Part 3" * "Lobo For President" * "Breakout!" * "When Pigs Fly" * "Arms & The Main Man" * "Eat This!" * "Repeating Offender" * "Baby Boom" * "Hereafter" External links * * Footnotes Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Mercenaries Category:Superman rogues